Bone Eater's Well in Konoha
by animevampire17
Summary: Two couples from different worlds entertwine to complete one mission: get the other back home! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha OR Naruto! NO FLAMES! R&R Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha studied the 'Bone Eater's Well' in irritation. He was mad because it had been years since he saw Kagome's cat and that made him beyond angry. Sure, he loved having his wife around and that was the most important thing, but that cat was his best friend… kind of.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, trying to draw her husband back into the real world. He looked back at his wife in confusion. "How long are you going to stand around staring at that damn well?" She questioned and Inuyasha shook himself.

"Sorry, Kagome. I wasn't paying attention, so what were you saying?" he asked and Kagome groaned in frustration. There was never a day where the man actually gave her a straight face. It was like that a couple of years before when she asked him if he was okay due to the fact that it was the anniversary of Kikyou's death. The man just couldn't answer with the total truth and never really paid attention to a word she was saying. "Uh, Kagome." Inuyasha cried in worry when his wife suddenly punched the well.

"Sit boy!" She screamed, chanting the words to release the power of the necklace that resided on the neck of her husband, sending him face first onto the ground, creating a crater in the shape of Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha was about to scold her, when Kagome suddenly ran, but not watching where she was going, she tripped and fell right into the well. Shocked, Inuyasha jumped in after her, and that was when the fun began. They never hit the end of the well, instead, they were moving through space and time. "No way!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha pulled her close, shielding her from whatever lay on the other end.

"I don't know! Why don't we ask him!" The couple heard a girl shout as they landed. It took them a moment or two to register just what the hell was going on.

"Hello?" Kagome called and two people suddenly looked down. One was a girl with powder pink hair and emerald eyes, and the other was a girl with pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Huh? How did you get down there?" The girl with the pale blonde hair asked as she reached her hand down, grabbing onto Kagome's arm and hoisting her up. Inuyasha, not needing any assistance, jumped right out and sniffed the air for clues to their current location. "What's with him?" The blonde questioned and Kagome sighed.

"Nothing, but, uh, do you mind telling me where we are? My names Kagome and that's my husband, Inuyasha." Kagome introduced. The pink haired one cut in then.

"My names Sakura and this is my rival, Ino!" Sakura introduced while gesturing to the pale blonde beauty at her side.

"Who cares about that! Where the hell am I? I don't recognize any of the scents that I'm sniffing!" Inuyasha scold and the two girls looked at him, confused. "Never mind. C'mon, Kagome. We might be able to head back if we jump through the well again." Inuyasha suggested, but his wife just didn't want to take that chance. She, better than anyone, understood that well and knows that when it takes you somewhere, its because you have a purpose there, but she had enough of adventure to last a lifetime. The Sacred Jewel search didn't exactly leave her with a good taste in her mouth.

"No," Kagome answered and her husband stared at her in utter shock. Sakura and Ino, not wanting to get in the way of their little chat, ran off and darted for home. Sakura was itching for some answers. She didn't like the news that Ino gave, no, she didn't like it one bit.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called as she ran, Ino close behind, frowning in anger. "Sasuke!" Sakura called again, now banging on the door of the raven haired Uchiha's house. A very pissed off Sasuke answered the door with a deadly glare. Sakura sighed in relief. "Sasuke, is it true?" She asked, pain bright in her eyes.

"Oh yea," Naruko said from behind him. Sakura shoved passed Sasuke and sneered at the incredible beautiful blonde who sat on the couch with a diamond wedding placed upon her graceful left hand.

"No!" Sakura screeched and Ino grabbed her before she could lung for the bright blue eyes goddess who was soon to be Sasuke's wife. "Why, Sasuke? I loved you! I had always loved you!" Sakura protested as Ino tried hard to restrain her, but was failing miserably.

"Your annoying," Sasuke growled as he walked over and sat next to his fiancé and then rested his head upon her lap.

"Sakura, just because you say you loved him first, doesn't mean he returned your love. If you truly love Sasuke, then let him be happy with someone whom he really loves and loves him back." Naruko said, making small soothing circles on Sasuke's temples, knowing that he was growing a headache from the two girls, or, well, one of them.

"Sakura! I don't like it either, but we have no say in the matter!" Ino snapped and Sakura froze, tears running down her face.

"But! But! Buts its Sasuke!" Sakura cried and Naruko tensed. Sakura was one of her closest friends, and she hated watching her cry like that more than anything else in the world.

"Sasuke," Naruko called and the ebony eyes man looked up at her. She looked back down at him with a deep frown and he caressed her cheek lightly with the palm of his hand. Sakura and Ino suddenly grew stiff as they felt the love that was emanating out of the two in front of them. Sakura wanted that and she wanted to have a moment exactly like that. She craved for him to press his hand to her face and connect eyes with her. Ino also wished for the same. Suddenly, a loud banging on the door broke the silence and made everyone jump. Again, Sasuke opened the door with a glare and was suddenly send flying back, but flipped and slid across the ground before impact.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scold as she ran over to Sasuke, checking to make sure he was okay.

"What? He wasn't the one I was looking for." was all Inuyasha replied. Naruko glared at Inuyasha as she ran over to her Uchiha.

"You okay, Sasuke?" She asked, worry clear in her voice. Sasuke smiled at her and nodded and then looked over at Inuyasha with a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry about my husband, he is always like that," Kagome apologized on behalf of Inuyasha.

"Uh, where did you come from?" Naruko asked, examining the two strangers.

"Outside," Kagome replied like a smart ass.

"No! I mean where are you from? Your clothes are completely different," Naruko explained herself.

"Oh, we came from the other side of the 'Bone Eater's Well' where we fell though." Inuyasha said, answering for Kagome.

"Huh?" Was all Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruko could say.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's as simple as one and two, pipsqueak!" Inuyasha shouted and Sasuke growled. Irritated, Kagome tapped her nails on the glass table of the Uchiha mansion and Naruko sweat dropped. Yes, the situation was definitely awkward for her.

"Well, its not my fault I never heard of a magical well, mutt!" Sasuke argued. Naruko looked at Kagome as if begging her to calm them down and Kagome sighed and looked up at her husband.

"Sit boy," she chanted and the magical necklace around Inuyasha neck made him hit the ground. Naruko jumped back in utter shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Sasuke bit his tongue, but he couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a fit of laughter. It wasn't everyday, unless your Kagome, that you see a half demon slam into the ground, face-first. "Now that that's over, how about you and I go shopping, Naruko. If there is anything I learned, it is that I have to blend in with the times." Kagome said and Naruko looked back at Kagome and then at the knocked out Inuyasha.

"But shouldn't we check if he's alive?" Naruko asked and Kagome shrugged. With a sigh, Naruko walked over and began to poke Inuyasha. "If he's dead can I experiment on him?" She asked and Kagome arched in eyebrow while Sasuke smirked, enjoying his future wife's curiosity of multiple species. "By the way, what is he?" She asked and Kagome blinked.

"A half-demon." was all she said and Naruko froze. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, realizing how terrified his girlfriend was about ghosts and demons. She was fine with aliens but not ghosts? Sigh. What a complicated girl.

"D-demon?" She asked and Kagome nodded. The gorgeous blonde screamed and jumped away in fear. "I am so not going there again! The last time I fought a demon, I almost died and the future seeing priestess wanted to keep me as a bodyguard!" Naruko shouted as she curled into a little ball in the corner of the room. Sasuke sweat dropped and then walked over and lifted his fiancé into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Naruko, no demon is going to hurt you with me around." He promised and she nodded, wrapped her arms around Sasuke and buried her face in his neck. Kagome simply blinked in shock and cocked her head.

"Weird. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this. Where Inuyasha and I come from, we fight demons on a daily basis with our friends, of course we haven't been fight recently since Sango is pregnant with her fourth kid." Kagome said, drifting off into her own little world. Naruko blinked, picturing a world crawling with demons and screamed. Sasuke cringed and tightened his grip on her. Nice move, Kagome… "Oops, sorry. I forgot," Kagome apologized while the blonde trembled in the arms of her fiancé.

"Naruko, relax, love." Sasuke whispered. Naruko looked into his eyes and felt tranquility slowly wash over her.

"Yea, your right, I shouldn't get so worked up over nothing. I mean, we don't live there and Inuyasha is only _half_, so I should be fine." Naruko said, trying to reassure herself more than Sasuke, who gently put down his wife and stroked her hair.

"Okay, so, can we go shopping now because I can't be walking around in priestess clothing." Kagome said while gesturing toward her outfit. Inuyasha groaned as he pulled himself off the floor and Sasuke arched an eyebrow, amused by the magical charm that put the half-demon in the state he was in.

"Yea, but I should let you borrow one of my outfits for now, so that you won't go outside like that." Naruko suggested and she and Kagome walked upstairs to the room. Sasuke was thrilled to see his fiancé back to normal, but furious to see that the mutt was once again awake. Inuyasha stood and looked around, searching for his wife as Sasuke glared at him from a distance.

"Hey, pipsqueak, where is my wife?" Inuyasha asked and Sasuke grit his teeth in anger.

"Upstairs," Sasuke replied and Inuyasha darted past him. Within a minute, Naruko's scream echoed through the walls of the Uchiha mansion, sending Sasuke running up to the room at full speed only to find Inuyasha flat on his face with Kagome standing protectively in front of a topless Naruko. "Why you dirty mutt," Sasuke hissed as he clenched his fist in rage, realizing that Inuyasha had walked in while Naruko had been changing out of her home outfit to her usual orange jumpsuit.

"I swear, I didn't see anything, besides, why would I want to look at her?" Inuyasha cried and everyone stiffened, Inuyasha's words slowly sinking in. Naruko turned red with rage as she stomped over and kicked Inuyasha so hard that he literally flew right through the wall.

"And what's wrong with me?" Naruko screeched in anger. Sasuke quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around his fiancé, not sure how to react to her sudden outburst. "Ugh! Honestly, what a pig!" Naruko growled as she stormed back into the room with Kagome and slammed the door. Suddenly, the urge to beat the hell out of Inuyasha evaporated from Sasuke. Yea, he totally felt sorry for him. Getting a kick from Naruko was like getting a super sock from Lady Tsunade. Trust me, that is not a pretty sight.

"This is your fault," Sasuke grumbled and shot a glare at Inuyasha, who sat beside him on the couch in the living room. The two were having a timeout while the two girls changed upstairs to go out and buy Kagome some clothes of her own. Sasuke had no idea why he had been punished as well if he wasn't the one on someone else's fiancé.

"Shut up, pipsqueak. I didn't know I was going to walk in to see the blonde topless, alright?" Inuyasha sneered and Sasuke growled. "What? You want to fight?" Inuyasha sneered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you two are such kids." Kagome stated as she walked down with Naruko close behind and wearing mini orange shorts and one of Sasuke's navy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Still, she tied it on the back to make it more feminine and exposed her abdomen. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and smirked as he looked his fiancé up and down in delight. He figured that she was going to wear her jumpsuit, but he never would have thought that she would slip into something so attractive and easy on the eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, Sasuke. Your making me blush." Naruko complained as her cheeks flushed a light cherry red and she looked away, blonde ponytail swaying with her. Sasuke chuckled, then walked over and pulled her close to him by the waist. Kagome smiled and then glared toward Inuyasha, who was trying to keep from drooling as he looked over his wife. Kagome had on some dark green ninja shorts with a white tank top and a green vest over it.

"Can we just go now?" Kagome asked and Naruko nodded, then froze as she looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm scared to ask, but I have no other option; uh, what about him?" She asked while gesturing to Inuyasha's attire. Kagome blinked once and then bit her lip as she went deep in thought. She could leave him with Sasuke as she and Naruko went shopping, but that was much to risky considering how the two boys were with one another.

"Do you have any clothes that could possibly fit him? That would be extremely helpful. We'll buy him some clothes when we buy me some." Kagome suggested and Naruko looked between Sasuke and Inuyasha then frowned.

"No, Sasuke's won't fit him. Hmm, I wonder." Naruko thought aloud as she bit into her lower lip and cocked her head while deep in thought. "Sasuke," Naruko called and Sasuke looked at her.

"Yea?" He asked and she smiled.

"Tell me, do you think Itachi's old clothes would fit him. I mean, they seem about the same size, don't they?" Naruko questioned and Sasuke looked over at the white haired half-demon.

"I'm not sure, but the possibility is quite high. Still, I don't know where Itachi's old clothes is." Sasuke stated and Naruko smiled.

"There packed in a box up in the attic." She informed and Sasuke nodded.

"C'mon, mutt." Sasuke called and then lead Inuyasha up to the attic to get him some proper clothing.


End file.
